A New Life
by RisaKirin
Summary: We will follow the life of Aisha and Elsword and friends as they go through high school, romance is sure to ensue! Watch it unravel and find out what happens (M for future content)


Hey guys!

I know it's been months since I have updated my story. At first, it was simply writer's block. Then it turned into laziness, and recently, I got a job, so that has kept me occupied. I've been wanting to make this new one, I'm really excited for it, since there's so many things I can go into detail about, and overall be a better story.

Now a little background on the setting of this new one. It will be an Elsword AU (alternate universe.) This will be in a world where I pull many references to the actual game such as locations and names, appearances etc. This one will be mostly setting up the setting of the story, and the background of the main characters. This story will have of course my mane ship of Elsword and Aisha. I will also be including others, as always, leave your ideas so I can see them later. So, let's start!

The classes used for this, mostly for a reference to how they look.

Elsword- Rune Slayer 18 y/o

Aisha= Elemental Master 18 y/o

Raven- Blade Master 25 y/o

Elesis- Burning Heart 21 y/o

Rena – Wind Sneaker 25 y/o

Eve- Empress 18 y/o

Add- (may or may not 'Add' him later on) Master Mind

Chung- Deadly Chaser 18 y/o

_Elsword's Back story_

_Elsword lived in a small village by the name of Ruben. They lived pretty far away from the nearest city, also known as Elder. Ruben was inhabited by a few hundred people. The town didn't have much at first glance, it was a popular trade route for merchants. One of the most visited places was the School, Edan High, named after the great and bloody war General, Edan. _

_Besides that, there was a small library next to the school, and few parks here and there, given that most of it was open land anyways. A lot of small stores owned by the local people, and of course, the Military training camp, where many trained to go the army in Velder, under Vanessa, the commander of the army. _

_Elsword never really cared much for that. He and his sister, Elesis, lived by themselves in a home near the outskirts of the city, it was one of the first houses everyone passed as they entered in the city limits. She had graduated a year ahead of Elsword, and had left home to study abroad in Hamel, learning how to batter understand magic, and major in Pyromancy. Elsword too had a knack for magic, more in ancient runes, and glyphs, which took a lot of knowledge to decrypt old texts. _

_He wasn't too interested in studying, which as a result, his grades suffered, borderline failing and passing. He worked in a small book store, owned by an old lady who needed help. Elsword took the job, since he got paid, the hours where easy, and he got to meet some interesting people every now and then._

_He had just started his last year of High School, Senior year. There were still a couple of days before school started again. He really didn't care, he would do as he always did, show up, crack a joke or two, then just sit and listen, as the lesson went it one ear and out the other._

_Aisha's Back story_

_Aisha lived in Elder, a bustling city with hundreds of merchants, traders, jewelry sellers, blacksmiths, alchemists, you name it, it was there. Everyday was busy. She would wake up to the sound of dozens of people walking through the streets, yelling and all other sorts of nonsense. After 18 years of living there, she still had not gotten used to it, nobody could, how people put up with it was beyond her. The school there, Noah Academy, was led by the great Elemental Master, Noah, who was Legen (wait for it...) dary for her ice magic. _

_She had been inspired by her, and followed down her path. She picked her classes centered around learning elemental magic. She loved the way how it could be used for helpful, everyday life, or for major destruction and battle. _

_Even with this, she could not live there anymore. She wanted to live a simpler life, where she could wake up at here own time, and not worry about vendors setting up shop outside her room. She had begged her mother for almost 3 months, to let her go to Edan High in Ruben. She felt as if the new scenery and lifestyle could help her better her studies. Her mother finally gave in, but she wasn't happy about it, she had never been quite supportive of Aisha being a magician. She wanted her to one day take over the store she owned, but Aisha knew that was not the future for her. Her mother told her she would not help Aisha with paying for the studies, or for living quarters, or anything. Aisha cried for hours, her heart was in pain, knowing her own mother would not support her. She still had a month till Edan High started. One night, she just left, no note, nothing, if her mom wouldn't even support her dream, then she decided to just leave..._

Chapter 1: A Cold Start

_I will be switching between Els and Aisha's POV. _

**Aisha's POV**- Aisha had decided that today was the day she would leave. With school starting soon, she would need as much time as possible to get settled into the new village. She had read up on some of the materials she would need, it seemed as if Edan High would provide most of her basic necessities, but she herself still needed to get some things on her own. She only needed a couple of books, she could buy some of the old editions from one of the vendors in the area, but she wanted the most up to date edition. That afternoon, she prepared her luggage, she didn't say goodbye to her mom, since she wasn't home at the time. This would be the last time she would be in her room for a long time, she may never return. She went to the a small local shop owned by a man who goes by the name of Mr. Fuji, she had bought books from him before, although they could get a bit pricy. She stepped in the store, empty, except for Fuji, and red haired boy sleeping in the lounge area. She ignored him for now. He walked up to the clerk, "Hey Mr. Fuji, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I need to buy these books if you have them available." She proceeded to handing a small list. "AH! Yes! I do have these...but, they are reserved for another customer...I would be willing to sell these to you for a...extra fee.."

Aisha glared at him, he gave her a price, it was about 300 ED more per book than what Elsword would pay for them. She knew this would make a huge dent into her money savings, but her studies needed to be the best she could get. She dropped the money on the counter and left.

Aisha had left her home. It was cold. She had taken only some of her belongings. She wanted to get out as soon as possible. With a suitcase only with her clothes, her newly acquired books, and all the money she had made from doing odd jobs throughout the years, what was left of it anyways. She was set to make a new life in Ruben. 11:43 pm is what her phone read. She let out a breath, shivering. She checked her weather application, 30 degrees Fahrenheit. "Damn..." she let out under her breath. She hurried to the bus station, hoping she could catch the last bus out to Ruben. The bus was waiting at the bus stop when she got there. She picked up her pace, hoping it wasn't too late. She walked up to the door, the driver gave her a look questioning what she was doing here so late, but didn't say anything. She simply paid the fee, and proceeded to go the back of the bus. There was no one else, except for a red haired boy sitting in the seat next to her. She blushed... he was pretty cute, he looked the same age as her. She looked down at her phone, and looked at the time, November 28th 11:59 pm.

** Elsword's POV**- He woke up, checked his phone, 10 missed calls from Mrs. Kyo, the owner of the book shop he worked at. "Ugh... I might be screwed, heh, I'm only 2 hours late for work..." He got up from bed, looked at the calendar on his wall, November 27 th. He got dressed in a white button down shirt, and black jeans, and left his house. The shop was located a little further into town from where he lived, he was there in a few minutes. He walked in, the old lady was calm looking as always. This was a dangerous weapon, she could either be calm and tranquil, or pissed beyond belief. She did not say a word, nor did she give Elsword a chance to say anything. She handed him a note, a list of books she needed him to pick up, this was something Elsword was used to, he would go into Elder, and buy the books from a bigger retail shop. He checked the tine, 3:43 pm. He had about 10 minutes to get to the bus stop. If he missed it, he would need to wait at least another hour before it would return. He jogged to the stop, and got there just in the nick of time. He got on, and said hi to the driver, sat in the back, where he preferred to sit, and napped for about an hour as they rode to Elder.

5 pm on the dot. They arrived at Elder, Els was all too familiar with this process. He got off, and headed into town, wishing that he brought a jacket, a thin white shirt at this time of year, dumb mistake.

He went to the part of the town where the shop was located, it was less crowded then the rest of the other shops. He had his hands in his pockets the entire walk there. He pushed the door open, a small bell chimed as the door closed. The shop owner looked up, Mr. Fuji. A man in his early 40s, he was passionate about learning and collecting books. He was always full of spirit and in a good mood. He had a loud voice, that was distinctive. If he called for you in a busy crowd, you could tell it was him without turning around. "You're late!" Elsword groaned, he didn't have a good track record for being on time. "Yeah yeah, save me the lecture old-" He was cut off by him, "Have you no respect for my books, for knowledge?"

"Look, I'm just here to pick these up." He handed him the list, Mr. Fuji looked at the list. "HAHA! Yes, the trader who is supposed to bring these in will be a few hours late!"

Elsword was way too tired to argue, he took a seat down in the reading area, and dozed in and out of sleep for a few hours. He only heard a small amount of people come in. The last one he saw was a purple haired girl, her voice was soothing, she seemed in a hurry though, she bought a book and left

He looked down at the time, 10:20 pm. He jumped to his feet. "Hey, dude, did the books come in yet?!" Mr. Fuji now worn out, but still in a powerful voice , "Aha! Yes, the books have been here for 4 hours! You looked so peaceful, I did not want to disturb you!"

Elsword squinted his eyes, and glared at him

"Well fine, give them to me and I can leave." Elsword waited but no books appeared in front of him. "What gives, I thought you had the books I needed?" "AHA! Why that's the keyword kiddo, I 'had' them, a young purple headed girl came in earlier and bought them for a higher price than you offered!, and of course, money is money!" Elsword groaned, while he felt ripped off, he didn't argue any further with him. Explaining this in the morning to Mrs. Kyo would be a royal pain, but for now he just wanted to get home and sleep. He had returned to the bus stop, freezing, his legs, numb, arms, numb, sleepy, and irritated. He was shivering to the point where it was creating a little body heat. He stood there for about an hour before the bus pulled up. He looked at his phone, 11: 50pm. He got on, and took the furthest right back seat. He sat there, warming up since he was right under the A/C of the bus. A few minutes later he saw a girl board the bus. He thought she looked familiar. He noticed her eyes was red, and watery, as if she had been crying or something. He wanted to ask her about it, but, he didn't want to intrude. Maybe he would talk to her on the way out, but for now, he just wanted to relax.

A/N

Well guys, I tried to make this chapter longer, and I plan to make them longer now!

I wanted to set a strong background and setting for this story, so sorry if there is not much action here. I want to make this story last, and keep it entertaining. Please please please, any ideas, or things I could improve, let me know, I would appreciate it so much!

That's all for now, Stay Kawaii People


End file.
